Mutt
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: In most stories, we hear about a strong human character ninja or civilian. However, in this story, we hear of a mutt. beaten and used. lonely and broken, with a personality shattered in half.
1. Chapter 1

(Beta-read by Son Chiyu)

Mutts P.O.V

I am a tool. Nothing more nothing less. It is my job to be used by my master and to obey their orders. That is how they raised me. I didn't get it at first but now I understand what they meant.

My life is not my own. It is theirs to do with as they see fit. This is my role. To obey and carry out orders as efficiently as possible, and to entertain my master.

"We'll send mutt in alone with a few wounds on him as if we have been attacking him and he was running away and trying to get to safety but he stumbled across their village on accident." Master turned to me and glared. "You can do that right Mutt, because if you can't then we're going to have a few problems when you get back."

I cowered back and submitted quickly under my master's gaze. I wasn't supposed to answer that. If I did he would start to hurt me.

"So that means we get to have some fun tonight!" my masters second in command laughed and bent over so his ugly fat face was uncomfortably close and I flinched back. "What to do first! Maybe if I gouge out one of his eyes they'll believe his story more. You know how ninjas are. They doubt everything even if it's a pathetic mutt like this."

"Mutt! On guard!" Master snapped coming at me with a kunai.

I straightened out to my full height which was only a foot and a half off the ground. I stood firm and became an attack dog at his simple command. "Oh good going Boss! Now he'll be in attack mode when he runs! It'll be so believable. Even those Konoha twerps would fall for it!"

Cocking my ears I positioned them so that I could hear what was behind me as well. As of right now, it was simply a cement wall with some places stained a darker color from my blood from past play times.

Without any warning Master launched himself at me kunai poised to kill. When I tilted my head to the side he cut my shoulder and I let a breath of air pass through my jaws. "You can kill him mutt. That'll only make it more believable!"

Behind him, his second in command paled and a flash of terror passed through his eyes. He's seen me kill before. I have three ways of subduing. When master says Rag-doll I shred the body until it's not recognizable.

If master says the word Quickly I end them with a clean bite to the throat. There are also the few times when Master uses the command Capture an I have to knock them out instead of killing them.

I was brought back to the present when Masters second in command tried to pierce my eyes with a pen he had just grabbed of the makeshift desk my master used. I leapt out of the way and faintly heard my master call out Rag-doll as I sprinted from our temporary base near Konoha.

The closer I killed him to their gates the more they would believe my story and if a squad of ninja something into the village manages to see me trying to get away from my Masters second in command then they might kill him for me and then be more trusting of me.

"Get back here mutt and let me hit you!" I turned back to face him and prepared to lunge. We were close enough to the gate now.

He staked first a newly acquired kunai clenched tightly in his hand. As he neared me I left forwards snapping my jaw closed around his shoulder and releasing a second later to dodge the kunai he tried to swing at me as he cried out.

My jaws closed around his calf this time and I shook my head for a second before I jumped back and prepared myself to lunge forwards again. "You damn mutt! Just die already!"

His kunai scraped against my side as I latched onto his wrist and bit down as hard as I could. His wrist gave a loud snap and I let go after raking my claws down his torso.

Blood spilled onto my dark brown pelt and my white belly hair turned red with his blood. "Gah!" He keeled in on himself and tried to stop the blood from spilling out of his wrist. Even if I didn't kill him he would die in a few minutes from blood loss anyway.

kunai shot from the trees and I jumped backwards to avoid being impaled. A few of my master's followers appeared a second later and I let them land a few hits to add a bit to the story I would tell Konoha.

I growled out as a kunai impaled itself in my side. I don't think it hit any vital organ but I can't be sure. I'll need to be careful.

Hearing people approaching from Konoha I allowed myself to be cornered into a tree after quickly landing a few bites on some of Masters followers. The ninja I had heard approaching attached the followers trying to kill me and each one quickly committed suicide as they had been instructed to do upon capture.

From the trees, I heard Master Whisper another command. "Down."

When the last sound passed through his lips I became a wimpy cowering dog once more.

Hounds P.O.V

The mission was in decently good shape. A cut down his side and through his shoulder and a kunai sticking from his side. 8 unrecognized genin level ninja. One already subdued. Wounded wrist, torso, shoulder, and calf. Status, dead from bleeding out.

A simple wrist flick and otter and board attacked. Updated death count. One from blood loss, and seven from suicide. Mission still a success. The dog has gained no further injury and does not seem to be dying.

"Should we bring him back with us?" That should be good. The dog is now cowering in fear. Seams to no longer be hostile. Boar approached slowly and the dog flinched back cowering. No trace of past hostility. Will be easily obtained.

Mutts P.O.V

I'm scared. They want to take me with them. I can see it in their eyes! These people will hurt me too. I should get away! No that's not possible now. They'll catch me no matter what I do. Are these people going to hurt me too! Do they just want to capture me to that they could beat me too?

Do they want me to do their bidding? I can't disobey Master! He'll hurt me even more next time if I do! "Hound. He's not going willingly."

I whimpered when the burly man turned back to look at me. The one who had been standing off to the side in a tree jumped down and approached me. I scrambled back until I was up against a tree.

My eyes flickered around trying to find an escape rough but the other two ninjas had already moved to block any possible path of escape. They closed in quickly and the ninja with silver hair that stuck up straight reached a hand out.

When I made a move to grab me I bit at it but his hand moved to fast for me to prose and the next thing I knew he was holding me tightly to his chest with one had so that I couldn't move. I whimpered and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

After a few moments of him carrying my wiggling form, he raised the other and I whimpered and growled at it thinking he was going to hit me like Master did. A finger touched the side of my neck and my fur did little to stop him from pressing the pressure point beneath it.

I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Mutt's P.O.V

* * *

When my eyes opened it was dark and I could faintly see cage bars surrounding me. Something I had frequently seen when Master was planning on punishing me soon. I cowered back almost constantly whimpering and trying to find my way out.

Did master take me back! Did he decide that I wasn't good enough for the mission! What if I failed. He would kill me!

"Eh, stop the whining. It's annoying." I fell silent almost immediately. I didn't recognize the voice but maybe they were one of Masters new followers. I continued to cower and looked tried to figure out what I was standing on. It was soft and tickle my paws something that bothered me greatly. Master never gave me anything like this before. Just the cold cage floor and the cement beneath it.

It smelled musty here but the sharp smell of blood wasn't present. Maybe Master had to move bases?

"I didn't mean you had to completely shut up. You were just annoying with all that pitiful whining." What was he trying? I couldn't trust this guy other. I just know it! This must be another one of masters plans to trick me into a sense of comfort.

"Eh, whatever. I'll just tell Hokage-sama you're up then."

He left and I faintly heard the sound of a door closing and a disruption in the stale air. The man's sent rushed towards me and I sneezed. He smelled nearly exactly like the room. The only difference was the smell of fresh-water that was no doubt his chakra. The room must have chakra sealing seals all over its walls to be able to hide the sent from me.

The door opened again a minute or two later and a set of lights flicked on blinding me and making me squint my eyes close to block out the sudden brightness. When I recovered a man dressed in robes was standing by a wooden door. The walls around it were made of stone and the rest of the room was completely empty.

There was a man behind him. The man had hair just like the one that took me from the forest and away from Masters men. Does this mean I'm not with Master? I didn't fail my mission so far!

"Hello little pup." the robed man began slowly not coming any closer. "My name is Hiruzen. I am the third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. As of current, you are under the care of our village. Would you be able to tell me why you were being targeted in the forest yesterday." it was phrased like a suggested but the power behind the world's willed me to answer. He didn't give me the order though. I can't do anything without a command. They waited for a second them the man behind him spoke up.

"I'm not sure he can talk. He looks like any other street dog to me."

"He brought down a grown shinobi and injured several others while gaining minimum injuries. I'm nearly 100% positive that this is a ninken we are dealing with."

I crouched back pushing myself against the back of the cage. I wouldn't answer them. They haven't given me another command. "Hokage-sama allow me to try something."

The robed man stepped to the side and allowed the man to speak. He fixed his sharp eye eyed gaze at me looking me directly in the eyes. I immediately lowered them. "Speak."

I whimpered almost imminently and opened my mouth. For a second only choked sounds came out but I was soon able to form proper human speak. "Chase me. Kill them. Kill me. Had to. Save me. Take me. Now here."

"He's not fluent."

"Thank You but that part was quite obvious." the robed man glanced at the man with the strange hair for a second before he turned to me.

"Well, we'll work on it, but that's fine for now." he motioned to the man next to him never looking away from me. "This is Kakashi. He works with ninken so he'll be watching you for now. He's even got a few ninken of his own that you can play with."

Play? They're going to play? I don't want to play! No! Please! I don't want to play! Your games are no fun! I began whimpering once more, and the man named Kakashi groaned.

He rolled his eyes and raised both hands in surrender. "We aren't going to hurt you or anything if that's what you thought. The ninja in Kahona doesn't do anything like that. You will be treated just like any other ninken we have here."

I whimpered again and narrowed my eyes in distrust. Why would a human ever give u the ability to have control over another creature? Didn't they want to have power over everything? Was that not their drive?

"Well, you'll be staying with me for now. I've got a few other ninken to so you'll always be home with somebody." he took out an orange covered book and began reading. The robed man sent him an annoyed side glance then looked back towards me.

"Do you have a name then?"

I whimpered and tried to crawl backward farther. Why would they want my name? Nobody ever asks for my name. Do I even have a name? "Lord Hokage I think I'm going to take him home now. He's getting a bit panicked."

The robed man sighed but nodded his head. "I have other things to take care of, but I do hope you can bring yourself to trust us."

With that, he left. The man from earlier returned to the room and sent me a blank look. "Ah, and I just got him to stop whimpering too." the strange-haired man named Kakashi looked up at that and his one visible eye narrowed. Then he glanced at me.

He didn't do anything for a moment then he approached me in a quick flash. I snapped at his fingers whimpering all the while as he tried to touch me. "Sit." his voice commanded me to obey and I found myself sitting faster than I ever had before trying not to anger him. "Good boy."

What? Did he just call me good? Why did he do that? Is he trying to make me feel safe? I wouldn't let him trick m… his hand made contact with the top of my head and a second later I felt nauseous. The room around me was different now. A couch was pushed against one wall facing the tv on the opposite. There were stairs leading up to a second level on the left of the couch with a small opening beneath them. It was the perfect size for me to slip into.

There was a door leading to what appeared to be a kitchen and a closed door beside it. "That's the kitchen. Use it as you wish. The other door is the bathroom. Upstares is my bedroom. The others are probably up there sleeping right now." he paused to take a breath and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "You're welcome to sleep where you want. Feel free to join the rest of us upstairs. I'll have you meet them before dinner, but they're lazy and won't take to kindly to being woken up."

When he finished there was an uncomfortable moment of silence before I scurried off as quickly as I could, efficiently starling him in the process and hid under the stairs. His one visible eye blinked slowly then he shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. It was silent after that and I was left to my own thoughts.

What are they going to do to me? Why are they acting so kind? Are they trying to trick me? Are they going to hurt me too? I have to be careful not to wake anyone. Will, they really hurt me? Are his ninken really that mean? It's just like I thought, isn't it? They just want to use me like master dose!

I will do anything to keep them from using me like that! Even if I have to fail Masters mission!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you planning on eating dinner?" Kakashi stood just outside my little hiding place, his legs shoulder-width apart in front of the only entrance. "I said I'd introduce the ninken." there was an uncomfortable moment of silence before he seemed to deflate. "So… if you change your mind we're in the kitchen…"

When I didn't give any sign that I heard him he began walking away, the soft step of padded paws followed him into the kitchen and I shrunk back farther into the corner of the tiny room under the stairs.

Nobody else came to see who was hiding beneath the stairs. I'm sure food was more interesting to them. They probably didn't even want me here. They're not going to poison me right? Master used to do that. Then he would yell at me for being so weak and throw things at me in a fit of rage.

A whimper passed through my lips, and my tail tucked farther in between my hind legs. "You sure I can't go over there and talk to him Kakashi. It sorta looks like it might do him some good."

"No. let's just give him some time to grow used to his surroundings. He's never been in a place like this before. I'll just leave some food out for him if he wants it. What do you think he wants? Spanish rice or regular kibble?"

"The kibbe. You always manage to burn the Spanish rice."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Why are they talking like that? Doesn't the other guy know that Kakashi is going to hit him for acting like that? You can't just go insulting your master and call them by their name!

I waited but the loud thump that follows a slap never came from the kitchen and there were only yips of agreement and loud laughter. What's going on. I don't understand. Master never does anything like this.

A dish was set down before the small hole t get under the stairs and the hand retreated seconds later. His footsteps faded away seconds later as he re-entered the kitchen and the laughter picked up again. It smelled bland. Almost like it had been sitting on a shelf too long. Master used to give me this. Before he changed that it. I refuse to eat this.

I curled up as far back as I could get and covered my nose. The smell would only make the aching in my stomach and heart grow stronger. I hadn't eaten anything yet today. Master wouldn't feed me yesterday either. Anything to make my story more believable. Master views me as nothing more than a tool. That is all i am.

I don't want to be a tool but master loves me. I just know it!

"Pup. If you aren't going to eat that'll eat it for you. Don't want to let it go to waste now do we?" i snarled at the small pug who had just began stuffing his face with the food Kakashi had left for me. "Did you want it?"

I snarled again and flattened my ears to my head trying to get him to back off.

"If you don't use words i won't know what you want. I'm i'm going to take that as a go away." he backed up taking the bowl of kibble with him. I relaxed a bit after he was gone and the smell was no longer enticing me into eating the kibble and thoughts of master slowed to a near stop.

Kakashi's Pov

After my ninken all left the kitchen I sat on the couch and watched the stairs where I knew the new addition to my family was hiding. Pankun had taken if food after he was growled at by our new pack member who very clearly had no intention of eating the food I had left out for him.

If he doesn't this too much longer he will no doubt become even more malnourished than he already it. Whatever happened to him before he ended with those men in the forest must have been pretty bad for him to have such violent reactions to being in a setting like this.

What were they thinking putting him with me? I'm no better than him in terms of our mental states. "You know boss. If you think that hard for much longer you'll get wrinkles."

"Eh? Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what to do with him."

"With the pup? You got your work cut out for you with that one Boss."

"I don't even have a name for him."

"Just call him whatever you feel like. He'll respond to something eventually." Pankun fixed me with a stare and raised a furry eyebrow. "Surely you would have thought of that already."

"I couldn't think of anything that I wouldn't make a fool of myself while doing. I just want to make sure that he is no threat to the village before they ship him to torture & intelligence and mess him up even more."

"You'll get it eventually." with that as his closing statement he jumped down from the couch and scrambled up the stairs. The dog beneath the stairs let out a sharp yelp. Some wood dust must have fallen. Those stairs are pretty old.

Ok, I can do this. "Yuri, Haru, Yuki, Akaru, Maru, Shiba. Can you at least give me a hint?"

He growled from beneath the stairs. "I'm taking that as a no were close. Dog? Puppy? If you don't give me a hint I'm never going to get anywhere close."

It was at that moment that Guy knocked on the door. "Eternal rival we have come to greet the new puppy!"

"Yeah! Heard you got a new mutt!" that was Asuma. A bark from beside the couch caused me to jump up and be at attention. "Kakashi!"

"It was Mutt?" the dog looked at me and whimpered and tried to get away from my gaze. "Are you serious? Somebody named you mutt? Well then. We'll just have to change that."

"Kakashi! You have five seconds before I break open this door!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mutt p.o.v

He let the two men who had been outside threatening his door inside in almost immediately. I wanted desperately do disappear but the one wearing a frighteningly green jumpsuit had cornered me.

"This is the youthful young spirit my eternal rival has saved! He is just brimming with youth!" I tried desperately to get the monster away from me. Growling and snapping my jaw at him anytime he got to close. Unfortunately, I had yet to make contact with his flesh.

"Ne, Guy. I think you're terrifying it." The other one plopped down on Kakashi chewing on a piece of wood with a very pointy end. I growled louder after seeing it. He only had that with him so he can hurt me! This one must be the one who wants to kill me! He's even calling me an it!

"What! How could that be! His youth is almost as youthful as mine! Isn't that right Kakashi!"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Ah! That cool and hip attitude!"

"Guy. Calm down for a minute. It's nowhere as 'youthful' as you think it is. I think it just wants you to back up."

I finally made contact with his flesh while his attention was drawn elsewhere. He yelped and his hand lashed out clipping the lamb that was resting in the corner of the room. It toppled over heading straight for me and I startled. I launched myself up and out of the way landing on the monsters head before pushing off again and consequently shoving him into the path of the falling lamp.

As he let out a startled yell followed by two pained yelps I scurried under the stairs and backed as far away from the opening as I could teeth bared in preparation to fight them if I needed.

There were a few moments of silence before the man sitting on the couch spoke. "Well… Your dog certainly had spirit Kakashi."

The was another brief pause before the monster spoke up somewhat seriously. "Now Kakashi. How is it that such a youthful animal had come to stay with somebody as not youthful as yourself?"

Kakashi didn't answer them and instead attempted to usher them out the door while reading his book. The monster was having none of it and entered the kitchen yelling something about youth along with a word that I didn't understand. "Your new ninken is so very youthfully cute!" what was he calling me?

"Eh. Are we talking about the same mutt?"

"Kakashi! How could you refer to him with such a not youthful term! You should be calling him something youthful so that his burning youth can shine through the clouds!" the room twinkled and some of it filtered through and made its way under the stairs.

"I think Guys Genjutsu are getting steadily more frightening every time I see them." So the other one is still here. Why can't they just leave? Kakashi is bound to punish me for hurting his friends then. Maybe he'll beat me with the lamp or use me for target practice. Master likes to do that. Master says it's better to practice his aim on a moving object.

"Asuma! How could you! Is your youthfulness abandoning you as well! You should be telling Kakashi how not youthful it is to call such a youthful ninken such a not youthful name!" the strange shine faded away as he yelled.

"He can do whatever he wants Guy. I'm sure the thing already has a name anyways. It's not like it'll start thinking its name is mutt."

Kakashi cleared his throat and I was tempted to peak out from under the stairs. "His name actually is Mutt."

The monster let out a horror-filled scream and a second letter his face appeared in the opening of the stairs. "Do not worry youthful ninken! I will get you a name that fits your youthfulness if it's the last thing I do! I must find my youthful pupil Lee so we can begin thinking of youthful names for you!"

Not even a second later the door slammed shut and we were left in an odd silence. I whimpered trying to understand what had just happened. What was the monster going to do to me?

"Well, I guess that's my sign to leave. I'll see you around Kakashi. Good luck with the dog." the door closed a second time however this time was much more peaceful.

"I'll need it," Kakashi muttered it under his breath and my ears struggled to hear it. The other dogs I was sharing the house with scrambled down the stairs and all of them must have jumped onto the couch because the springs squeaked under a sudden addition of weight.

"The vile beast is gone!"

"He didn't stay nearly as long as he normally does!"

"Yeah, boss! How did you do it!"

The other ones were adding their own commentary and were barking up a storm in our own language. Kakashi growled at them and they all went silent. While he was growling I couldn't help but whimper.

I thought he was a human. Humans can't make sounds like that can they? Why can he do that? Is this why they consider him their Master. "Slow down. I can't answer all at once. Guy left early because he is determined to find a better name for the addition of our pack. And Shiba I did not kick Asuma out of the house. He left of his own free will. Didn't even drink anything this time so your secret stash is unharmed."

He even understands our language? How! That shouldn't be possible for a human to do! Is he part dog or something? Not even master could do something like that!

"Hey, pup. You look confused," I growled at the small pug and tried to back farther away. "Don't worry. I would be too if I was in your paws. The rest of the pack and I were raised with Kakashi though so he learned our language! That's why he's able to be such a good alpha!"

"Pankun. We have a mission."

Kakashi's voice was full of authority and Pankun let out a loud bark before turning tail and trotting over to Kakashi. He was going to hurt me when they got back, wasn't he? Master always punished me if I let myself get too carried away with my emotions. He's going to hurt me just like Master does.

Kakashi must want to kill me now too for what I did with his ally. "Mutt!" I stood immediately at attention when he yelled my name only to immediately flinch away at his sharp gaze and hide from view. "Bull is going to be staying here with you."

Then he vanished with the rest of the dogs who followed him leaving me alone with the giant beast that could probably eat me in a bite or two. He seemed to think for a moment that played in front of the stair entrance. For a moment the light vanished and memories of Master locking me in a small dark box came forwards.

At the sounds of my panicked whimpers and yips, he shifted allowing light to flood the small room. His body didn't move from the small opening though. He was taking his assignment very seriously. At this rate, I'll be unable to escape and do what Master wishes.

Master wasn't going to be happy. Maybe he'll kill me after this. I'm becoming useless. I don't want to be useless.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good job bull he didn't run away."

Kakashi had returned home a few hours later, looking a bit worse for wear with blood staining one of his gloves. The rest of his dogs were all panting as if they had just finished a long run. They probably had just finished a run actually. Every time Master took me out of the base for a mission I had to run the entire time though most of the time I was pushed into things as we ran.

These dogs don't look beat up though? Is Kakashi not like Master? Does he not hurt them as master hurts me? But aren't all humans the same? I don't understand.

"Hey. sorry about making Bull sit here and block you in but I can't watch you if you get out and there's no way to stop them from sending you to IT." He sent me an eye smile and I couldn't tell if it was sincere or a promise for pain with the mask covering the bottom half of his face and the headband over his eye.

Bull looked at me, and despite his huge size looked like he was truly sad about having shut me in the small space if the glittering in his eyes was anything to go by. "You know I think I'm going to call you Sairento. Is that ok?"

He's giving me a name? Why would he do that? Do you not only give names to those who have proved their worth? Am I not already called Mutt? Why is he changing it? My eyes narrowed in distrust and I studied his stance until I determined him to not be a threat that the moment.

"I'm taking the silence as a yes. Your name means silent now, hope you don't mind. I know it's not very creative but I don't really want to call you mutt or anything like that." he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and his visible eye widened. "I am now 9 hours late for our team meeting. Sakura is going to be so annoying. Sayonara."

He vanished in a puff of smoke, and a swirl of leaves leaving the rest of us behind. Maybe he's not so bad. He doesn't hurt any of his followers, and he hasn't hurt me yet. He even gave me a name.

"Hey. You ok? Do you not like the name or something? If you don't like it you should have said something and Boss would have thought of something else."

"I don't think that's it, Shiba." The small pug pushed the larger dog to the side gently. "I think he wants us to let him be for now. Maybe later he can join our doggie pile."

The group of dogs moved away from my space and entered the kitchen. A few of them started up a discussion about what food they could find in the kitchen scene 'Boss' hasn't gone out to buy anything in weeks.

Not even a few minutes after he left the one-eyed man returned mutter something under his breath about hugging too tight.

"Boss? Why are you back so soon?"

"I was just giving them their permission forms for this years chunin exams." he turned his attention from the pug poking his head out from the kitchen to me grinning. "Oh and guess what Sairento they're letting you be a part of these exams in order to see if you pose any threat to the village. You get to work with me! Isn't that great!"

The eye smile fell from his face when I didn't respond, and he looked at me warily. "If you don't prove that we can trust you in our village, I will have no choice but to kill you. I hope you know that your life matters more than you think it does. You have control over it, nobody else."

His words stabbed through my chest and I sucked in air as quickly as I could to get around the squeezing of my chest. Master would like this. But he wants me to grow close to these people so that they trust me right? He won't be mad then. This is what he wants of me right? It will be ok.

" _...because if you can't then we're going to have a few problems when you get back."_

Masters words returned and I whimpered slightly. What if it makes him angry. He might kill me if I don't do this right. If I make them trust me that much master might think I'm betraying him. I won't have to think about what's going to keep me alive anymore if I mess up, because he will kill me.

"SAIRENTO!"

My head snapped up to face the person yelling my name and was met with one worried eye. I jumped back growling in warning.

"You worried us for a second there pup. You stopped responding to anything and were whimpering up a storm." the pug had found his way back into the room with the rest of them standing not too far behind him. "You ok?"

"Leave be."

"Nani? You still can't speak the human tongue fluently? If you want we can practice with you." at the growl that came from my throat he quickly shook his head. "Or not. Whatever floats your boat pup."

There was a moment of awkward silence before one of the other dogs spoke up. "He probably has to go to the bathroom now. It's been ages."

There was another moment of silence before Kakashi nodded solemnly and opened a door. "Scratch at the door when you're done and I'll open it back up."

They cleared a path to the door I hadn't noticed before and I sprinted out quickly. The yard was large, and there were a fair amount of bushes and trees throughout the entire thing. The worst part was the large fence surrounding the entire thing. There were seals at the top to prevent anything from going over so wall walking over them wouldn't be an option.

I sniffed along the fence and soon reached a part that wouldn't be visible to the people inside the house, and tried to crawl through the rabbit hole that went under the fence only to get a small shock from a seal blocking that as well.

"Mutt. ha. I knew you wouldn't fail me." my eyes widened as master spoke his face suddenly appearing on the other side. "You know about the chunin exams right. I want you to sabotage some of the Kahona teams. I want you to be the one to bring Kahona down from the inside while I destroy it from the outside. Now don't fail me Mutt, or there will be hell to pay if you do get out of there."

He vanished, not bothering to wait for an answer, and I quickly went to the bathroom and shook as much of the dirt from my fur as I could to try and get rid of the suspicions that would no doubt arise if I entered the home covered in dirt.

I scratched at the door for a second and was allowed back in where I wasted no time hiding back under the stairs.

"Get a good rest Sairento. The first exam is tomorrow. And you're going to be watching for cheaters while they take a test, you'll have to report when somebody is. How high are you able to count?"

"...23." a number for each one of masters minions for when I have to fetch them because he doesn't trust me with their names.

"Great. It had to be at least to ten otherwise I'd have to teach you in the time we have left before the exam."

With that, he left flipping the lights off as he went and taking his dogs upstairs where I heard the creak of a bed before silence settled over the entire house. As I slowly fell into a shallow sleep ready for any sabotage that may come my way I thought only of how I would make the children mess up in their exam as Master wanted me to while all the while not getting caught. It was beginning to look like if Master didn't kill me one of the people here would.

I wouldn't know until it was all done and said though, so all I could do was sit and wait for the terror to take over me and drive me off the edge and into insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sairento, come on. You have to get up. The exam is going to start in a half hour and you have to be there for it." what? Who's talking to me? What do they mean exam? "Done tell me you forgot. Boss told you yesterday that you were going to be a proctor in the exam. Hurry up or you'll be late."

My vision was blurry for a second before I fully opened my eyes to look at Pankun standing just outside the entrance to underneath the stairs. "Exam."

"Yes! That's what I've been saying! Somebody will be upset if you're not there in time and Boss will end up getting in trouble for teaching you bad habits." I was on my feet before he could finish saying upset and stood warily eyeing him from under the stairs. "Boss! He's up!"

"Good." Kakashi was suddenly the eye smiling at me with a hand outstretched. "You're going to have to touch me for me to get you there. We're already a few hours late." I startled and in my fear I jumped backward. He reacted faster than I had ever seen anyone react and reached out quickly to place his hand on my paw. We went up in a cloud of smoke and leaves a second later.

When the smoke vanished and the leaves settled on the floor and I finally hit the ground on all fours and tried to find someplace that I could hide. "Ah, Kakashi. How nice of you to join us."

People. There are so many people.

Somebody grinned and approached. "I heard about the new guy from Asuma. Did you really hit Guy with a lamp?" the girl dressed in rather revealing clothes smirked and studied me intently.

Kakashi moved forwards to push her back. "Don't terrorize him. Just tell him what he needs to do Anko."

"Yeah yeah, you're no fun." I tried to cower back as another man approached from behind the woman. It was the man who spoke earlier. He looks really intimidating.

"It's not too hard, so you'll have no problem with it. We just need to watch over ten kids while they take a test and look for them cheating. You won't be the only one doing it so if you miss something don't feel too bad about it somebody else with see it." his look suddenly hardened, "and if they don't see it when then they get to go through training again."

The people in the room shivered and stepped back subconsciously. "I need to go greet my team so have fun Sairento"

He vanished in a cloud of smoke and a swirl of lives and when they faded away he was gone. Someday I promise to figure out how he does that. "You got kids 1 through 10. Try not to act like you're terrified of them or they won't take the test seriously."

The onlookers all looked at a clock and seemed to be counting down the seconds to something. Somebody approached me from behind and I almost scrambled out of the way in my fright. Were they trying to harm me? Was this all just a ruse to make me think that they needed me to do something for them!?

"Calm down. I'm just going to bring you to the exam room. Unless you know where it is and can use chakra?"

He took my lack of response as a no and touched my back with a hand causing me to tense more than I thought possible. The scary man from before vanished and we continued to wait for something.

Three minutes passed and we vanished from the room in a large cloud of smoke and leaves as everyone vanished. How are they doing that!?

"Let the test begin!"

The scary man grinned sadistically and I averted my eyes to the others in the room. Most of them looked to be around twelve, but there are a few outliers. "See the desks with 1 through ten on the front? Those are who you watch."

I nodded and crept away from the man, never taking my eyes of the kids I was supposed to watch. I couldn't get these people mad at me. They could teleport! A few minutes in I noticed some of them cheating and looked at the people next to me.

A second later they looked at me. "Who?"

It was quite enough that the people taking the exam would no doubt be unable to hear it. I tried to meet the same results but I'm not sure how well it went. None of the kids looked like they had heard me but you can never be too sure about anything.

"1, 8, 7, 4, 3, 2."

He nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard. People began to be kicked out for cheating not long after, and a half hour in a dog began barking. I tilted my head and gave the dog version of a frown.

Somebody taped the floor lightly and looked at me questioningly.

"Code?"

I nodded and crouched down at the narrowing of their eyes as they looked at me, but they didn't question my judgment. I think I can speak my own language well enough. As soon as the hour drew to a close the intimidating man stood and glared out at the entire room.

A blond began panicking as soon as he announced the end and a pinkett and a broody dark haired boy glared at him. Must be his teammates. "And now for the final question. Anyone who gets this question wrong will be kicked from the exam and never get another chance to become chunin! If you leave now you'll be able to try again next year." his eyes swept over the gaping children and some began to tremble. "Anyone leaving?"

A large group wimped out seconds later, and the blond from earlier shakily raised his hand. The pinkett's eyes widened and she gasped.

His hand slammed down on the desk with a loud bang and I jumped at the loud sound. " I WILL NOT GIVE UP! MY TEAMMATES ARE ARE WITH ME! I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN! AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! THE HOKAGE NEVER GIVES UP!"

Why is he so loud? He's hurting my ears.

"Is that it? Nobody else is going to give in and just try again next year?" their resolve seemed to solidify as he asked and nay hands that were going to be raised stayed down. The intimidating man running the exam smirked. "Good. Being a ninja means not giving in, and having the guts and courage to carry out your missions, but also the brains and smarts to live through it.

A day might come when you are held against your will and are torchered for answers that you don't want to give. You have to have the courage to survive, and the smarts to get through it." it was at that point when he untied the headband covering his head and showed them all the wound's covering his head.

The children looked like they are going to be sick, and even some of the exam overseers looked like they were trying not to be sick. It didn't bother me. I had seen much worse than what was going on with his head.

Just as he was about to say something else a window shattered and something black came flying through it. A large black banner was pinned to the walls and the lady from before stook smirking in front of it.

"The awesome sexy Anko has arrived!." she looked over the people remaining. "You let a lot get through this year Ibiki."

He pushed the cloth out of his way and looked around the room smirking. "Yeah, well we have a few good ones this year."

Anko grinned, "well it's no matter. I'll have them in the next exam." She's scary too. "Come on maggots! Meet me at training ground 44 in five minutes!" she leaped out of the window again and a few of the examines lept out after her.

I guess it's time to find Kakashi. Or I could try to run away. I turned to see if I could find a way out only for Kakashi to be standing there.

"You weren't trying to run away right?" I shook my head furiously and cowered away. He eye smiled. "Good."

I'm not going to be getting away from here any time soon. These people are strange. I almost feel safe, but I shouldn't feel safe. They just want to use me the same way master does. These people server as masters to right?

No, here they are called Boss. Master would say that having their slaves call them boss would be like giving them a false sense of freedom, and I don't have that so he is master.

These people are different. I'm not sure if i like it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sairento? Is there anything you want to do? We have a week before the end of the next round. Then we can watch them again."

"No"

"...all right. I'll be out for a while, but I'll leave pankun with you for a while."

He didn't wait for a response and vanished out the window closing it with a snap as he left. "Hey, pup. You're on your way to proving yourself. Good job."

I didn't respond to the little dog and looked wistfully at the back door. "Do you need to go to the bathroom? I'll give you a minute before i come looking for you." he stepped away from the door and allowed my past him into the yard.

As soon as I was away from the door and out of my guards' site I ran towards the escape hatch I had seen before. When I wiggled out there was a white-haired man standing there.

"Hello. My name is a Kabuto. Your master has struck a deal with my boss and said he had you infiltrating. I'm supposed to work with you."

"Master where?"

"In Kahona. Anyways. I'm here as a genin from Kahona participating in the chunin exams. We get to go sabotage genin teams."

I trailed behind Kabuto as he led me through the trees of training ground 44 where the second round of these odd exams were being held. "We're approaching a team. I'll hide our identities. On guard."

The change was immediate. Fangs bared, salivating, and narrowed eyes. Any of the small wimpy dogs that was scared of everything was replaced by a killer ready to kill as soon as commanded.

When we entered the next clearing a team of genin whirled to face us knives at the ready. "Oh? No need to be to defensive you three. I just came to ask for directions. You see I'm trying to find the direction so I can find my teammates. They were separated from me and i need to find them."

The three exchanged a look in their eyes glinted similar to the way masters did when he was about to hurt somebody.

"There's no need to attack me. I'll leave immediately if you don't want to tell me, and anyway i'm sure you'll regret attacking me later." The three ignored him and charged aimlessly never even bothering to look at me. "Oh well. I tried to warn you. Ragdoll" the smirk that crossed his face was one of a killer and his hands began to glow green.

I launched myself at the team claws outstretched ready to shred skin and muscle alike. The girl only an inch or two shorter than her teammates went down first unable to hold my body weight. Jaws snapped only millimeters from her face as she tried desperately to keep me off. Behind me, her teammates shouted in panic unable to leave their battle to help her. Screams bounced off the trees as I ripped through her right shoulder taking a chunk from it. I ignored the knife sticking from my side and growled furiously tearing through her and mauling her beyond recognition.

Once her struggles stopped I turned to the remaining two fighting the strange man my master had chosen to work with. With a well-placed blow, he sent one of the boys my way and I lept at the opening. My claws and teeth slid through skin a muscle like butter and I gave him similar treatment to his teammate. "Down mutt"

The reaction was instant and the final blow was never delivered. The clearing was silent as the boy drowned in his own blood the third teammate laying on the ground looking uninjured. What am I doing here? Why am I doing this? Where is master?

"Good job mutt. Onto the next team. On guard."

Kakashi's p.o.v

After leaving Sairento with Pankun i felt confident that there would be no problems but the frantic dog standing before me in the Hokages tower was not a good sign. "Pankun what's wrong?"

The curious eyes of the other jonin senseis and the Hokage watched with interest. "It's Sairento. He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" the Hokages voice was sharp and commanding and Pankun was visibly shaking under the pressure.

"I let him out of my sight for one minute to let him go to the bathroom and when i went to look for him the backyard was destroyed and he was gone!"

Was he kidnapped or did he stage a battle to getaway? Hiruzen motioned for the other joinin to being searching and raise the warnings inside the village. "Let's go check this out Kakashi." with two well-practiced shunshin we vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The sight before me was impressive. Upturned trees and twigs. A sure sign of wind and earth Jutsu. Claw marks rake down the side of a few of the panels from the fence and there were a few blood splatters. A glance at Pankun assured me that wasn't Sairentos.

"I'm having a hard time believing that he actually fought back. He seemed much to ductile for that."

"Ibiki suggested dissociative identity disorder."

"And what do you think of that?"

"...it's possible." As much as it pained me to say it Sairento had shown signs of the disorder since we had found him. The sudden switch from fierce attacker to terrified rabbit only furthered the possibility.

"Then as soon as we find him, we'll have to look into it."

Narrator p.o.v

"Now we're going to go see your master." the white-haired ninja pushed his glasses further up his nose and they glinted. "Down."

The once fierce dog whimpered and trailed after the dangerous man before him. He was led out of the forest filled with dangerous animals and chunin hopefuls to a small forest along the inner side of the walls surrounding the busy village.

There was a man waiting there smirking and waiting as his foot tapped impatiently against the dirt. "About time. Kabuto I'll find you later." the white-haired man glared as he was dismissed but still turned around and left.

The whimpering dog seemed to grow even more nervous with every step he took not wanting to be left exposed to either of the two men.

"Hello again Mutt. Have you been behaving while I was gone? It seems to me like you've grown supply comfortable with the little tree lovers. Are you thinking of betraying me?"

"No. You Master." The dog cowered and tried to appear as submissive as possible.

"Well, that's good. I have a new mission for you Mutt. There's a battle coming to Kahona and I'm going to stand at the top of it. Now listen closely Mutt. If you fail this mission there is nobody that can stand in the way of the terrible things that I'm going to do to you. Now, this is what you're going to do…"

"I can smell him here. He was certainly the one who did this. The other man sent from the backyard is here too."

"Thankyou Pankun. You can head back now." The former ANBU dismissed his companion and shared a meaningful look with hokage as the pug returned home. "Do you think it could be mind control?"

"Either that or your new companion has a darker side to his innocence."

The two stared at the mangled body of a slightly older genin team from Kahona. Two of the bodies mangled beyond recognition. The third teammate dead with no sign of injury. "I sort of feel bad for the people who have to look over the bodies. This is kind of gross."

"As do i Kakashi, but we are ninja. Things like this are not entirely uncommon."

The two men turned their back on the mess and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Only time would reveal the answers they sought yet both men were not patient enough to play the waiting game.


	8. Chapter 8

Mutt P.O.V

Kabuto took me back to Kakashi's home and I blinked at what I saw. It looked like there was a fight. What happened? Are the strange dogs ok?

"This is our cover story, so guess what we're going to do."

There was a dangerous gleam in his eye and in a puff of smoke we were a mile away from Kahunas walls. "On guard."

I tensed and watched him closely for any sign of movement. When the fight began, he used a large fire jutsu and a few of the trees caught the flame. Oh. He's trying to get them to notice us. Why can't I just leave now? With my fur only partly burnt and smoking, I ran towards him with the intent to kill. The deadly gust of air he released threw me back and then his hands started to glow green. With my side dripping blood from his wind I watched him carefully, trying to find an opportunity to getaway.

He ran forwards quickly and I tried to get away from his hands that left deep cuts with every time they got close enough. I heard the footsteps before he did and tried in vain one last time to get away only for him to throw me. I rolled a few feet until I came to a stop at the feet of Kakashi, bleeding, and heavily bruised.

I was on my feet in a second snarling and snapping at his fingers when he tried to approach. Kabuto was gone and Kakashi didn't seem to be interested in going after him, more focused on me and the sharp fangs ready to take his fingers off.

"Down."

It was quiet enough that I could barely hear it and if Kakashi's lack of action was anything to go by he couldn't hear it at all. It didn't matter how loud it was anyways, the effect was instant.

Kakashi P.O.V

Finding Sairento had been a surprise. The terrified and frightened pup was gone, replaced by a snarling and deadly soldier. The possibility of a personality looked more possible by the second.

It was confirmed when the defensive dog suddenly turned into his weak and scared counterpart and I was able to approach without him trying to bite my hand off.

"Sairento."

He whimpered and tried to get away from my hand, but his injuries seemed to be hindering him. His side was glistening with spilled blood, and many other small cuts litter his fur. Wind jutsu then. His claws and teeth where tinted red with blood, something that looked wrong on the shy dog. Inoichi is going to have a great time.

Once I was finally able to get Sairento back to the village I sent a clone out to find Inoichi. Ninja dogs are human enough right? And animal specialists won't help much here. Why again was he placed under my care? I don't have the best mental state either.

"Just imagine my surprise when the great Kakashi of the Sharingan interrupts me saying he needs a therapist as soon as possible and vanishes."

"It's not for me."

"Are you sure?"

I motioned to the still terrified dog trailing behind me looking around for anything that could be a potential danger. He was shaking and whimpering violently.

It would seem his recent episode isn't having the greatest effect on him. "I am quite sure that the nin-dog Hokage-Sama placed under my care needs your help than I do."

"Yeah, yeah. Go read your book I'll see what I can do."

Sairento P.O.V

I'm not safe. Master is back. He wants me to obey him. Kakashi is leading me somewhere. There are too many people. Where are we going. Who is the blond guy. Are they talking about me. Leave me alone. Too many people. I can't escape. It's too loud.

Why is blond so close. Go away. Who are you. I can't hear you. What are you saying. Where is Kakashi. Why isn't he stopping you. Am I not good. I'm good, aren't i. Useless. Unneeded. Weak.

My head hurts. I want to leave. Will master take me back. I miss master. I'm scared. "Sairento!"

Who is yelling. Why are they yelling. Who are they yelling too. I am mutt. Master calls me mutt. I am mutt. Mutt is a tool. Mutt is a bad tool. Mutt is bad. Bad mutt.

Kakashi P.O.V

Inoichi tried to get his attention. Calling out his name and getting to close for comfort. There wasn't a reaction. It seemed to get worse and Sairento's eyes dimmed and lost most of their shine.

"This isn't working Kakashi. I can't do anything when he's this bad. Let's just get him home and away from the crowd." The watching civilians blushed and scurried off to carry on with their duties.

"I'll carry him home and I'll send a clone when he's able to hear me."

"Just be careful. He's not tamed like the rest of your dogs."

"I know."

He watched as I scooped the unresponsive dog into my arms and hurried off. The rooftops were clear, and I took as many short cuts as I could to get us home sooner. The longer he was unresponsive the worse this could get.

At least I know how to deal with this. I go through this often enough I should be able to help him. Well, I hope I can help. Pankun seems to have grown attached. Even Bull would be sad.

I climbed quietly in through a window and placed Sairento on the floor. He wasn't shaking or whimpering anymore, but he's definitely not responsive either. Thinking on a whim I lead him to my room and lifted him up and onto the bed. I climbed in after him and curled around him.

"Hey. Sairento, can you hear me? You're not alone ok. I'm right here."

That's how we stayed for hours. It was warm, but not unpleasant, and my chest seemed to swell with something akin to pride when he buried his now into my chest. He was accepting me and making sure he knew my sent. It feels like a weight has been lifted.

Sairento's P.O.V

I don't remember when it started, but the warmth was comforting. My thoughts stopped, and I pushed Master from my mind. Somebody is petting me. I feel happy. Who is this? Kakashi? Yes. This is the strange master who is petting me and allowing me into his territory.

He won't leave me. He'll stay with me even is Master leaves me, and I'm useless. The strange master gave me a name. Master calls me mutt, but strange master calls me Sairento. I like strange master. I want to stay with him.

He smells nice. The strange master is a new home.

Warm. Comfort. Peace.

Narrator P.O.V

It was at that moment when an unstable dog bonded with a human just as broken that they began to heal. The fragile minds, and heart repair into an image of what they once were. A dog is a human's best friend.

Authors comment:

I am sorry for not updating. I have been in the Hospital for some time now, and have not had the time or energy to write. I'm thinking of ending this story now, but if anyone would like me to continue i am willing to try.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi's P.O.V

Sairento fell asleep after a few hours of whimpering. Inoichi let himself in after feeling my chakra flare lightly. "Was that a panic attack?"

"Probably."

"Can you help him?" He doesn't deserve this.

Inoishi sat next to me, still keeping his distance as to not disturb Sairento. "I'm not sure." He looked me in the eye when he said the second part. "He's not the only one of you who needs help, and if you aren't stable enough Sairento might not be able to make any forward progress."

I froze. Sairento just began to trust me, but am I really making him worse just by being around him. Should I tell Hokage-Sama to put him in somebody else's care? I knew this was a bad idea.

"Kakashi I can see you over-thinking this." He stood and headed to the door. "I don't know what you're planning but separating the two of you may have negative effects on both of you." With that he left, leaving a stiff silence behind.

Then what am I supposed to do? Minato-sensei, I could use your help.

Sairento P.O.V

When I woke I was still laying in strange masters lap and I squirmed a little trying to get more comfortable. "Are you awake?"

Am I doing something wrong? Does he want me to move? I don't want to leave though! "Am awake." I tried to get up and leave so he didn't get angry with me and hit my like master does.

"You don't have to move Sairento. I just had a question for you."

"Question?"

"Yes. Is that ok?"

Why is he asking me if it's ok? Strange master is a master, I am a tool. It doesn't matter what I think. Maybe this is a test? Master did those too. I have to be careful, I can't make strange master mad. "I answer questions."

He sighed and moved back against the wall to get more comfortable. "I have a friend I'd like you to meet. He's good at telling if people are sick."

I flinched and whimpered. Is strange master unhappy with me? I'm not sick! I can't be! "I sick?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think you're sick?"

"Tool not sick!"

He reached a hand out to run it across my back. "Alright. What if we both go see him?"

I laughed at his hand my wipers stopping, "Master sick?"

Strange master's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me master."

"What I call master?"

"You can call me Boss like Pankun does."

"Boss sick?"

"I'm not sure, why don't we go together to find out?"

I don't want strange mas- Boss to be sick. Sick makes master mad. Sick tools aren't useful anymore. I can't be sick either. But mast- Boss needs help. He needs to see his friend. "We see Boss friend."

He eye smiled and I felt happy. Master was never happy with me, but Boss is different. I like boss. "Alright. I'll let him know we'll see him later. For now, let's get something to eat. You must be hungry."

Kakashi's P.O.V

That went better than I expected. He called himself a tool though. Inoich will probably want to know about that. Sairento even called me Master.

"Kakashi?" Pankun nudged my calf to get my attention, "Bull is helping him get food. I wanted to see if you're alright."

"Do I not seem alright?"

"I've known you a long time pup. What's bothering you. Sairento?"

"I don't know what to do with him. He should be staying with somebody who's able to give him what he needs."

Pankun snorted, "He'd go the Inuzuka no doubt. Is being surrounded by all those people he doesn't know really going to be good for him?"

He's right but… "He needs someone with a stable mentality."

"You could be that."

"I can't. What happened was my fault and nothing's ever going to change that. I killed them Pankun. I'll end up doing the same to him."

"I heard you say you'd talk to Inoichi." There was a moment of silence and he moved closer. "Was that a lie?"

Doesn't he understand? Inoichi can't do anything for me. Sairento is the one who needs his help. "He can help Sairento, and I needed him to agree to meet with Inoichi."

The small wrinkled pug let out an exhausted sigh, "He can help you to Kakashi. His clan specializes in it." I ignored him and moved to grab a ration bar. "You can ignore me all you want Kakashi, but it's not going to change anything."

He vanished with a puff of smoke and I ran a hand over my face. Why is this so difficult. Dad, Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I won't let it happen to him too. He doesn't deserve that.


End file.
